It's Never Okay, Until It Is
by Sull89
Summary: OneShot. AddisonMeredith. Sex with your husband's old lover isn't the best choice you can make, but sometimes, that just doesn't really matter.


She's well aware of the fact that she should just get up and walk away, right now, that she should pay Joe for her beer and call a cab. She's also well aware of the fact that staring at her former boyfriend's wife isn't something she should be doing. On top of all that, the warm pulse that's starting to radiate from between her thighs is really beginning to get to her, and that's just enough to make her keep her gaze right where it is.

She's not stupid, but the vision of Addison sitting cross legged at her bar stool, her skirt riding up so high that it just barely covers the sheer black thigh high stocking she's wearing under it, is just too much for Meredith to ignore. So yeah, she shouldn't be sitting here, four tables away from the bar, staring at Addison's legs, but Meredith is good at doing things she shouldn't.

The taste of alcohol on Meredith's lips reminds her faintly of Derek, of their first night together, but the sight of those stockings is surprisingly quick to make her start thinking about what a first night with Addison might be like.

She can almost taste the redhead's arousal on her lips, almost feel Addison's thighs clamped around her head, almost hear the statuesque attending scream in pleasure as Meredith's tongue pushes her over the edge, but the waves of sound crashing through the bar overwhelm her and the feelings are lost, leaving Meredith to glare at her beer as though it caused her lapse in concentration.

It doesn't take her eyes long to find their way back to those stockings, and she contents herself for another twenty minutes with just looking, downing two more beers in the process and bringing her total for the night up to seven, with a shot or two of tequila thrown in for good measure.

Tilting her head to the side a little, Meredith realizes that Addison has shifted just enough for her skirt to reveal the tops of the stockings, and suddenly she can't deal with it any more. Maybe the alcohol made her tipsier than she was used to being or maybe she's just been harboring a secret lust for girls; either way, Meredith was now determined to find out what else that skirt has hidden and she didn't really care what it took to find out.

Making her way over to the bar, she finally sinks down onto the stool beside Addison and smiles at her, accompanying that gesture with a drunken giggle. Tracing little circles on the bar, waiting for Joe to notice her so she can get another beer, Meredith smiles at Addison again, making her boss's eyebrow curl up in a way that's definitely anything but friendly.

"Seriously?" Giggling again, Meredith finally gets the beer she wants, taking another drink, "You're way more attractive than I ever would have wanted you to be." Sighing a little, she meets Addison's eyes, completely unaware of the slightly murderous look in them, "No wonder Derek went back to you: you're gorgeous."

Blinking once in serious confusion, a frown tugging at the corners of her lips, Addison pursed them instead as she regarded Meredith with suspicion. "Excuse me," shifting a little, the attending picked up her drink, stirring it with the little plastic sword still nestled against the glass, "but that was very inappropriate."

Meredith giggled again, in that infuriating way that Addison almost found cute. Addison then moved to excuse herself and leave, but the sudden touch of Meredith's hand on the exposed flesh of her upper thigh made her freeze in mid thought. Her teeth clenching suddenly, it took all of Addison's self control to keep her from reaching out to smack the insolent intern, "Doctor Grey, what do you think you're doing? Move your hand."

It was an order and that was clear, but right now Meredith wasn't really in the mood to listen. Shaking her head a little, Meredith then slipped her finger into the top of Addison's stocking, snapping it gently, "These look really nice on you…" Leaning in slightly, Meredith locked eyes with Addison and even though it was layered with alcohol, Addison found her breath to be surprisingly pleasant, "But I think they'd look nicer bunched up on the floor."

"Meredith Grey!" Outraged, Addison snapped to her feet, opening her mouth to give the young tramp the telling off of her life, "How dare you even thin- Mmph!" Before she could get out another word, Addison suddenly found her open mouth crushed up against Meredith's, their tongues intertwining without even a split seconds hesitation on Meredith's part.

Her eyes going wide, Addison was too shocked to pull away at first, letting Meredith kiss her for a few seconds before she managed to extricate herself from the situation. Hands clenched into fists, she swallowed a few times to dissipate the taste of the intern's alcohol coated lips from her own, so infuriated that she couldn't even think of something to say at first.

Meredith, on the other hand, looked amused. Reaching out, she wrapped her hands around Addison's waist, pulling the taller woman closer, "It's okay, Addison." Smiling up at her lopsidedly, Meredith kissed her again, a quick peck this time, "What's it gonna hurt?" Her voice a little slurred, she then let her hands slip down to cup Addison's ass, still grinning as she does, "Derek's already slept with me, so it's not like you're really cheating or anything."

Addison, too thrown by Meredith's actions to respond to them like she normally would, found herself instead staring into the other woman's eyes, rather intrigued, trying to figure out how she could possibly act like this. Thinking hard, the attending ran through all her options, looking around the bar once to see if anyone she knew was there.

Finally assured that there wasn't, Addison then turned her gaze to Meredith again, thinking for only a moment more before breathing out so softly that she had trouble hearing her own voice, "You know, you're right… If he had you, why can't I? He always said we should share everything."

Maybe she was slightly drunk too, but right now Addison wasn't thinking about that. Leaning down a little, she pressed her lips to Meredith's this time, open mouthed and hungry; hungry for someone who wanted her, who expressed interest in her, who was just as damaged as she was. Right now, sharing all that with someone who knew just how she felt was all that mattered.

--

Okay, so maybe sex with your husband's old lover wasn't the best choice Addison could have made, but curled up in the warm spot on her bed Meredith had just vacated a few minutes ago, naked but for the comforter that covered her, she really wasn't bothered by it.

Derek walking in ten minutes from now, just back from the hospital after a surgery that lasted eight hours, coming into the trailer looking absolutely exhausted… Then it might bother her a little.

But not enough for her to get up and take care of the sheer black stockings Meredith left bunched up at the foot of her bed.


End file.
